


Chapstick (Meanie Version)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends kissing,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick (Meanie Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Kurodai fic and it's even posted here lol but I just switched out the names and made it a Meanie story, too, because I wanted to,, (':

 

The way Mingyu kissed was always interesting to Wonwoo. He never leaves his lips together, parting them as soon as the possibility of getting a kiss is presented. Even when they had their first kiss, Wonwoo was expecting something rough and heated and it leading to more than just kissing, but it didn't. The second Mingyus open mouth met Wonwoos pinched lips, it felt like calm waves reaching out on warm sand. Mingyus lips weren't slobbery or pressured, they were smooth, beaconing Wonwoos to loosen up, too. Wonwoo also expected the kiss to last a while, but it was actually closer to a peck than anything. He craved more, immediately putting himself back into Mingyus space and reveling in the pure confidence. The third time they kissed, Wonwoo found himself with an open mouth as well, and Mingyus tongue peeking at only his lips– until Wonwoo grumbled, hating the teasing. Mingyu couldn't help but smile before giving in.

The point is– after months of kissing Mingyu, Wonwoo was still impressed. He was made aware of this on a Friday night after a whole day of being busy with work and mundane, domestic things. They were laying with each other on Mingyus couch, trying not to fall asleep while watching a movie on air and waiting for some commercials to end.

Mingyu pulled out some ChapStick and applied it quickly as the scent made its way to Wonwoo.

"What flavor is that? It smells good," He asks while adjusting himself to sink further into Mingyus side. The smirk he's responded with is menacing and Wonwoo regrets everything.

"Guess," Mingyu chides before leaning into Wonwoo with his partly opened mouth and planting a 3 second kiss onto Wonwoo. After parting he smirks again, saying, "Well?"

Wonwoo rubs his lips together and spreads the flavor around. After a moment he winces as he wipes the taste away. "Ew– why do you have chocolate flavored ChapStick? It smelled like some kind of mint."

"You know, babe, you're probably the only person in the word who doesn't like chocolate." Mingyu smiles before leaning in for another kiss. Wonwoo leans back and puts his hand on Mingyus chest to keep him away.

"I'm not kissing you with chocolate lips."

"I knew I shouldn't of bought it," Mingyu takes Wonwoos hand off of him and takes advantage of Wonwoos tiredness to push him down so he's laying flat on the cushions with Mingyu over him.

Mingyu goes in for another attempt but Wonwoo starts wiggling beneath him while giggling and using his legs to keep his distance. He laughs loudly as Mingyu puckers his lips dramatically and tries his best to get down to Wonwoo.

Eventually, Wonwoos strength falters and Mingyu falls between his legs, hurries to kiss Wonwoo, and is successful with little pecks all over as Wonwoo moves his head around quickly.

"Gross!" Wonwoo protests one more time before steadying himself and allowing Mingyu to actually kiss him. They're both smiling dumbly during and after.

"I'm gonna throw that ChapStick away."

Mingyu steals a last kiss before sinking all of his weight onto Wonwoo. "What flavor should I buy next time?"

"Cherry,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> t r a s h but, kisses


End file.
